Solid tumors must establish a blood supply and have enhanced glucose metabolism to grow beyond a few millimeters. How they sense hypoxia, and respond by activating hypoxia-inducible genes and secreting angiogenic factors to establish a blood system is central to cancer biology. Many tumors contain hypoxic microenvironments, which have been associated with malignant progression, metastasis and resistance to radiotherapy and chemotherapy.
The discovery of hypoxia-inducible factor-1 (HIF-1) gave some insight into the regulation of hypoxia-inducible genes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,914 and WO 96/39426; WO 99/48916). HIF-1 is composed of two subunits HIF-1α (HIF-1alpha; referred to herein as “HIF-1a”) and HIF-1β and it binds—1 hypoxia-response elements (HREs) in enhancers of genes encoding angiogenic factors such as VEGF and glycolysis-related proteins such as glycolytic enzymes and glucose transporter 1 and 3 (GLU-1 and 3).
It has been demonstrated that engineered down-regulation of HIF-1a by intratumoral gene transfer of an antisense HIF-1a plasmid leads to the down-regulation of VEGA and decreased tumor microvessel density (WO 00/76497, Sun X et al, Gene Therapy (2001) 8, 638-645). The plasmid contained a 320-bp cDNA fragment encoding 5′-end of HIF-1a (nucleotides 152-454; Genebank AF003698).
WO 2003/085110 shows LNA antisense oligonucleotides which down-regulates human HIF-1a expression. One compound is named CUR813 (SEQ ID NO. 11).
The present invention disclosed LNA oligonucleotides, which are more potent than CUR813 (SEQ ID NO. 11). Also the specific LNA oligonucleotides, according to the invention, induce apoptosis and inhibit proliferation. Also, the LNA oligonucleotides which have a 100% sequence identity to the mouse HIF-1a down-regulate the HIF-1a expression in the liver, colon and kidney in mice.